Bound by Fate
by Hoezuki
Summary: Fate works three ways: it either favours you, hates you or you change it. Sasuke and Naruto went through all three. Their fate intertwines them and left them to where they are today.


**Author Note: **I think this basically sums up how I feel about Sasuke and Naruto, so yeah. I hope you enjoy and I'd love to hear your feedback. I may add another chapter or extend this one, not so sure yet.

**Bound By Fate**

Not every tale has a happy ending. Not everyone can have what they desire the most. Not every goal can be accomplished. Sometimes things don't turn out as you would hope. Sometimes fate can become twisted; for the better or the worst. There will always be hindrances in the way. That is why it is up to you to pass them. Pursuing idealistic goals will only lead to your downfall. Is that what you want? To have all your effort demolished right before your eyes… To see everything you have worked for lead to nothing at all.

However… Sometimes it doesn't work out that way. Sometimes reality can be nice and favour you. Sometimes you get lucky and your life ends up being easy for no reason at all. Everyone can remain persevering. Everyone can remain hopeful for a bright future. Nothing is ever impossible until proven. How can you prove it without even trying? Sometimes your aim is worth chasing. There doesn't always have to be a dark shadow hanging over you. Sometime it's better to just let fate take its course. For you not have to do anything besides hope, dream and patiently wait.

But sometimes, just sometimes, a happy ending can be achievable. Sometimes it's better to take fate into your own hands. It can be better to play a puppet than let it do as it pleases. Oh and sometimes, you get the happy ending you long. Did you know that this is rare? It seems almost impossible, yet it isn't. In the end you might complete your ambition; that your purpose in life is meaningful – that you are worth living. Sometimes you can die with a smile on your face. Sometimes you can die knowing you lived your life to the fullest.

Fate works three ways: it either favours you, hates you or you change it. Once a person's goal is fulfilled, it doesn't stop there. That one goal will lead to another and then another. One should never lose hope and faith in themselves and those who care for them. Things such as obstacles and dilemmas will always be there. That is why you are there to overcome and pass them. A person's goal in life does not end until their death. Never stop searching for them and always be prepared to tackle any inconveniences.

**Bound By Fate**

Sasuke and Naruto went through all three. Sasuke's first bond was with Naruto and Naruto's first bond was Sasuke. They're inseparable. No matter how many people tell Naruto to stop chasing Sasuke he still does because he loves him. Sasuke accepted Naruto and allowed him to mean something to him.

They are different. The Uchiha _chose_ his isolation while The Uzumaki's was forced upon him. Sasuke chose hate, but Naruto chose love and _that_ is the main foundation of their relationship. He sought out people for comfort and reassurance. Sasuke, on the other hand, closed himself off, not wanting to get hurt again.

Though they were always far away from each other. Their souls were always connected, their brains always in sync yet their minds cloudy and hazed by the cruel reality of life. Their past corrupted them and changed them for the better and the worst. Sasuke divulged deep into his hatred, his mind was caged and confused.

In the end they were inseparable. Sasuke was Naruto's first bond. Naruto was Sasuke's first bond. They were best friends, team mates, rivals and soul mates. It's hard to believe that Naruto was able to bring back Sasuke. That the hatred within Sasuke ceased and he saw a new light. That new light was Naruto.

They both dealt with similar situations completely differently which has lead them to where they are today. Naruto had completed his goal which was the most priority: '_Bring Sasuke back to Konoha.'_

Exactly three years ago Naruto did what was thought to be impossible, he brought Sasuke home. Even though the Uchiha willingly came back to Konoha, the villagers weren't exactly very welcoming. He was looked down upon, ignored and even he could hear people whispering lies behind his back. It was something very different than what he was used to. Sasuke Uchiha, the heir to the Uchiha clan. He was seen as smart, handsome, strong and simply perfect. But now… People were terrified of him. He was a disgrace to Konoha and his 'perfect' clan

Naruto had an understanding of how Sasuke was feeling, he himself as a child was isolated and treaded upon. The Uzumaki was quit defensive when it came to the young Uchiha. However, Sasuke didn't care. He was back and he had Naruto at his side just like before. It was a strange yet pleasant feeling. All of his hatred seemed to cease and he felt… Complete.

Not everyone was negative about Sasuke's return. Kakashi was proud of his eldest student because of how far Sasuke had gone. Sakura acted as if she didn't hold strong feelings for Sasuke, but he was no idiot. He could see the love and warmth in her emerald eyes and that hurt him. Sasuke deeply cared for Sakura but only as a team mate and comrade - nothing more, nothing less. However, Tsunade threatened to end the Uchiha's life for putting her Naruto through so much shit. She was dead serious too.

He was amazed that everyone he knew before still felt the same way about him. The best thing about it all was witnessing Naruto's smile. That smile he kept safe only for Sasuke; the one that causes his azure eyes to sparkle and shimmer with so much deep passion. Sasuke always knew he held deep feelings for the Uzumaki. How deep, he only just found out.

Sasuke was placed in jail until the day of his trial. Of course Naruto protested, but it was to no avail. The Uchiha was allowed no visitors and no company. He was watched over by the elite ANBU guards and he was blindfolded and hand cuffed. This agitated Naruto but there was nothing he could do. After five months from his return, he was put to trial. At the end a decision was made which would solidify his future.

Tsunade created a verdict which not everyone was happy with. Some people wanted him dead, others wanted him free. The Hokage wished that she could let Sasuke free for the sake of Naruto, but she had to fulfil her duties as a Kage and that she did. Naruto wasn't pleased by the outcome but it was better than being jailed for life or even worse – death.

The final verdict was as following: _'Uchiha Sasuke will be on probation for two years and must do community service for one year. He will be watched over by Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi and a few members of the ANBU. He must live with Uzumaki Naruto until he is deemed worthy to live alone. The only missions available are for Genin. If he wishes to earn a higher rank, then he must take the Chunin exams and continue going further to gain a higher rank if he so wishes. If any of the previous rules are broke, Uchiha Sasuke will be murdered by me, Senjuw rep Tsunade.'_

Sasuke, seeing no other choice, begrudgingly agreed. It had been nineteen months since then and so far everything has been going fine. He still went on stupidly easy missions every day, still lived with Naruto and was always being watched. He had made his way to Chunin – the same as Naruto. Sure, it annoyed him; but he had no other choice. Today, for both Sasuke and Naruto – was a special day. It had been one year, a very problematic year, since his return to Konoha.

Most people saw it as an irritating day. They didn't want to celebrate the Uchiha's return. The rest were happy that he had stayed for so long. Tsunade ended up winning her first bet, causing Shizune to lose to her. She bet that Sasuke Uchiha would last at least one year in. The prize was a year supply of sake; everyone was gobsmacked by such a turn out. Sasuke didn't know how to feel about it.

Sasuke acted like he didn't care, but really it did irritate him that he was so uncared for. He just wasn't used to it. All his life he's been adored and chased after. But now… It was all different. People may not care much for him, but he knew there was always going to be one dobe that would always be there for him – Naruto Uzumaki. His other half, the only one who never lost faith with him… His _friend._

**Bound By Fate**

Currently, Konoha was quite warm, even if it is the evening. The sun illuminated its soft colours which shone down upon the village, giving a peaceful and quiet environment. Sasuke Uchiha lay flat out on the double sized bed he shared with Naruto. The thought about getting his own place rarely crossed his mind; he still wasn't worthy to move it. However, he wasn't even sure if he would.

He was dressed in a plain black long sleeved top and a pair of black pyjama bottoms. His pale complexion was clear and fresh; even though inside of him was torn. His obsidian coloured eyes glittered with a deep intensity as he stared at the white ceiling above him. The Uchiha finished his mission around an hour ago. He went to the Hokage right after his mission, just like all his others, before arriving at Naruto's humble abode.

_'It all seems so surreal…' _The raven haired male thought to himself, a small smile appearing on his face. He then gently shut his eye lids yet remained consciousness. Even now, he couldn't believe he came back. His hatred for Konoha seemed to lessen drastically, but it never disappeared. Itachi's last words had a big impact on him and after everything he had done for him… The best thing for him to do was be happy and protect Konoha… Protect those most closest to him.

_'Naruto…' _Sasuke once again thought to himself. Naruto was the only person who'd never lose faith in him. He still protected him no matter what he did to him. He knew he treated Naruto like rubbish… That didn't faze Naruto. It made his heart clench, even if a little, at the thought of what he put Naruto through. His small smile morphed into a slight frown and he could feel a sudden ache course around his heart.

He spent ages trying to figure out what he felt for Naruto. His heart always sped up quicker around him, he found himself staring into his eyes for ages… It didn't take him long to figure out it was something more than friendship. He was so scared of trying to further their relationship. After all the crap their bond has gone through, the last thing Sasuke wanted to do was tarnish it. Actually, Naruto was the one who made the first move.

They were arguing over who slept where, because at the time they weren't comfortable with sleeping in the same bed. Naruto wanted Sasuke to sleep in the bed and didn't care if he had to sleep on the couch. However, Sasuke insisted it should be him on the couch, not Naruto. During the argument, neither knew why, but Naruto ended up kissing Sasuke. It only lasted a few seconds, but it changed a lot.

His eyes remained closed, but his frown turned back into a smile – slightly bigger than the previous one. After that they spent more time with each other, even though it was quite awkward at first. Both were scared about what could happen, but they couldn't remain scared forever, that wouldn't get them anywhere. After a few minutes, the need for sleep took over him – a smile still on his face.

**Bound By Fate**

Naruto Uzumaki was wearing his normal worn out orange tracksuit bottoms and a plain back t-shirt. His jacket was tightly wrapped around his waist and his hitai-ite was securely tied around his right arm. The Uzumaki changed the position of his forehead protector every so often. He was currently outside the door of his house, in his left hand he held a cup of ramen. His azure coloured eyes sparkled with life and beauty in the beaming sunlight.

He himself had already eaten but Sasuke must have been hungry. The blonde haired Shinobi raised his tanned right hand to gently knock on the dark green door before pausing just before his fist could make contact. _'Sasuke might be asleep… He probably hasn't even looked the door.' _ Naruto thought to himself. He then lowered his hand to reach the door silver door knob, before twisting his wrist clockwise until an unlocking sound was heard.

A soft sigh escaped his slightly parted lips. Naruto walked into his house and slowly closed the door, cautious not to wake up the sleeping Uchiha. He laid the ramen cup on the small table located by the side of his front door. He then made his way to the bedroom they both shared. On his way he passed through the living room before reaching the front of their bedroom.

The door to their room was a bright white and was slightly ajar. He gently pushed it forwards to get a better view of the inside of his shared room. His blue eyes noticed Sasuke laying in bed and the first thing they focused on was the small smile on his face. A soft smile graced the Uzumaki's face at the sight before him. He stepped foot into the room before closing the door behind him.

The cerulean eyed male walked towards the sleeping Uchiha and sat on the right side of the bed, making sure to be next to Sasuke, but their bodies not making contact. For a while he just stayed still and observed the other, taking in every detail of him. After a while Naruto delicately ran his hand through Sasuke's thick and dark hair, making sure not to waken him. He moved his left leg so that it was on the bed and bent at an angle.

_'He's so beautiful yet so torn…'_ The Uzumaki thought to himself. He then locked his eyes on Sasuke's shut ones and just stared, still playing with the other's hair. After a minute or two, Sasuke's eyes opened to reveal black eyes shining with curiosity. The smile on his face was replaced by a look of confusion. Naruto ceased his hand movements and placed his left hand in his lap. Their eyes bore into each other's, the atmosphere was tense yet peaceful.

Naruto was the one to speak up first, "Morning sleepy head." He said - his voice soft and simple; the smile previously on his face growing even more. "Had a nice nap?" He continued with.

"I was having a nice nap until you came h-… back." Sasuke replied with, no matter how at peace he felt here, he was almost worried to call it his home, their home. Naruto's eyes softened before he let out a miniscule chuckle.

The elder one sat up and crossed his legs so he was more comfortable. They both sat in silence for a while, until once again, Naruto spoke first. "Two years… I'm proud of you, teme." He admitted, the blond really was; Sasuke had come so far and he was so proud. As he spoke, he beamed a true and special smile, one only Sasuke got to see - the one radiating true love.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and he became slightly tense. After a few seconds his body relaxed slightly. Those words… Hearing them from Naruto, made him feel happy and content. Even though he was always accepted as a kid; it now seems foreign.

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke thanked, he wasn't the best with words but Naruto knew what he meant. Naruto always knew the truth behind his words. It amazed them both how much they were able to connect. Once again, they sat in a pleasant silence. However, the silence was broken by Sasuke this time.

"Naruto…" He called out, wanting to fully gain the other's attention.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, as his slender right eyebrow arched upwards in question."

"…Why…?" The Uchiha asked back. He could feel the nervousness in him boil up but he wasn't about to chicken out, he still had his pride (or what was left of it). "Why did you go so far for me…? I still don't understand." He continued with, hoping the other got a good enough understanding of his question.

A small frown appeared on Naruto's face as he started to answer Sasuke's question, "Because you're my-."

"Don't give me that." Sasuke interjected with. Naruto's face seemed startled but he remained quiet until Sasuke was done speaking. "I want to know exactly why. Why Naruto, why?" He finished off with, his tone abrupt and his eyes serious. Naruto always said the same thing… He wanted the real truth, even if it might scare him.

The blond nooded his head once, his face now more calm. "It's because… I love you." He confessed, a small yet meaningful smile taking over his face. His eyes seemed to brighten up yet they were filled with nervousness, excitement and something precious – love.

Sasuke had no idea how to react to the other's confession, so he did the best thing he could think of – hide the truth. "Dobe, don't go around saying such strong words." He stated, trying to mask the fact that he was terrified and his heart was continuously beating at a fast pace.

Naruto may seem like an idiot, but he knew what Sasuke was doing. If the Uchiha was going to be stubborn then he will just show him how much he does love the other. "I'll prove it to you." The Jinchuriki promised.

"How are you-." Sasuke asked, but before he could finish his question, Naruto had wrapped his arms around the other's waist to draw him closer. He then planted a firm kiss on the other's lips as he shut his eyes. Sasuke did what he felt like was instinct, which was wrapping his arms around the other's neck before closing his eyes and applying a slight force back.

However, before it could escalate any further; Naruto withdrew from the kiss to place his forehead so that it was in direct contact with Sasuke's. The younger male's eyes locked with the other's as he smirked slightly. "That enough proof?" He questioned after his previous actions.

Sasuke, not trusting his voice, simply nodded. They both knew the kiss didn't show that much affection, especially that one. But Naruto's eyes were the key to his feelings. Sasuke didn't reply back but Naruto knew just by looking at the other's eyes he felt the same way.

The Uchiha then did something which Naruto didn't expect. As his arms were still around Naruto's neck, he pulled Naruto down so he was lying on the bed. He then placed a leg by each side of the other's body before he pinned his arms up above his head before smirking himself.

"You'll always be an idiot." Sasuke stated.

"You'll always be a bastard." Naruto stated.

A meaningful smile graced its way on both of their faces and they both knew. No matter what they do, who they are or the shit they are put through. They will always be each others.

_Light and dark. Sun and moon. Wind and fire. Yin and yang._ **Sasuke and Naruto.**


End file.
